Harry Potter and Possession
by JennaStone
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort and then possessed... what should he do? R


Harry Potter and Possession Please note that I do not own anything of the HP peoples, only my stories and the plots. Jokingly: Yeah I own the characters. *dragged away by lawyers.* Just kidding. Enjoy the story!  
  
"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizards alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to power. But I knew too where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic, of which he knows, which he despises, and which he always, therefore, underestimated----- to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."-Professor Dumbledore to Harry Potter in Order of the Phoenix-  
  
Harry James Potter was getting ready to go to his best friend's for the summer, Ron Weasley's. Harry smiled at the thought. Harry turned and then watched the sky, and thought, I wish I didn't have to live with these lousy muggles. I with Sirius----NO!! Don't even think about that! Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange when Harry went into the Department of Mysteries last month. Harry's eyes filled with tears thinking about his godfather. Harry frowned and then wiped his tears away. He was not going to let Sirius's death get in the way of things. Harry received a letter from his owl just a moment ago. Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well. We have heard from Severus several things that Voldemort is planning. The Weasleys are aware of this already, so you must be careful this year. Harry, I am going to teach you Occlumacy this year, instead of Severus, because you need to learn, otherwise Voldemort could possess you, like he did Quirrel. As for Quidditch, you are back on the team, and the Weasley brothers are fine. They have opened their joke shop. How have you been Harry? I will see you at Hogwarts. OH, and by the way, you and Ginny Weasley have been made prefects. Congratulations. We hope you will do your duty well. Your father would have been proud. Professor Dumbledore Harry, how are you doing? All of us are here, right now, except Mrs. Weasley. We hope you are doing alright, and keep watching your back, because you know what could happen. We'll be seeing you soon, I expect. Remus Lupin Hey Harry. How have you been doing? How are the Weasley boys? Or are you still at the muggles'? Man, you're 16, now. Pretty cool. I did a lot of things at your age. *grins* But that doesn't matter. See ya! Tonks Hey Potter. I hope the muggles are treating you well, especially after the little-chat- we had last year. Take care. Moody Hey Harry. Can't wait to see you today, right? Ron can't wait to see you anyway. Hermione is here with us, too. She's especially glad you're coming. Well, we all have to go. See you later, Harry. Mr. Weasley Harry grinned and put the letter away. Harry took his stuff downstairs and waited. Finally, it was time, and the Weasleys' to pick him up and the teenage boy waited excitedly. Then a girl with red hair rang the doorbell and Harry answered it before the Dursleys' did. "Hi Harry. Are you ready to go?" Ginny Weasley asked. "Yep. Let's go," Harry said, smiling at the teenage girl. They walked out and saw hooded figures, which were the Weasleys', as seeing the robes were.um. Weasleyish. Harry grinned and heard, "Harry! Mate, it's been such a long time since we saw you!" Harry grinned. The last figure tore his hood off, revealing the smiling face of Ronald 'Ron' Weasley. Harry ran to the Weasley family, but was hugged by Mrs. Weasley. "We were so worried about you Harry! I'm sorry about Sirius," She said, looking at Harry. Harry smiled. "Thanks," He said, before he heard screams. "Oh, yes, did Dumbledore tell you the reason we're getting you out of here is because Voldemort's after those muggles you're staying with? He doesn't know you live there, though, thank god. Apparently Lucius Malfoy made some sort of business deal with them before he was arrested, but my suspicions tell me he was looking for where you lived so he could tell Voldemort." Hermione said. They all jumped behind bushes and watched as Death Eaters and a man with red eyes, long spidery fingers and catlike slits for pupils in a black cloak (Lord Voldemort) apparated to the house and busted the door down. They heard. "MUGGLES!!! TELL ME WHERE HARRY POTTER IS!!!!" The Weasleys' and Harry didn't hear a reply, but there was one for Voldemort screeched, "POTTER IS GONE???!!!!! A GIRL TOOK HIM AWAY????" Harry squirmed. "Let's go," He whispered. "All right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, and she held Harry's hand, while Fred held Ginny's and George held Ron's. That night they went to sleep and Harry's dreams were haunted again. "The boy keeps getting away!! That old fool is getting on my nerves, I'm going to kill him next chance I get!!!" Harry screeched in his dreams. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and said, "My Lord, I know the family who have the boy." Harry stopped screaming and a sneer spread across his face. "Really, Lucius? Who is it?" Malfoy looked disgusted at naming the family. "They are the Weasleys', a poor, undistinguished family," Malfoy said. "They are red headed, all of them. One of them is Potter's best friend." Malfoy continued. Harry smirked. "Well. we'll just have to bring the boy to us, won't we? Find these. WEASLEYS and kidnap Harry Potter, Lucius. Don't fail me." Malfoy nodded and Harry looked at a mirror and screamed. Harry woke up. Ron was standing beside his best friend. "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, concerned for his friend. "I had another dream with Voldemort, he has Lucius Malfoy trying to find out where your family is living and then is going to kidnap me," Harry said, shuddering. "I'll go tell mum," Ron said, then Harry said, "No, I don't want her to worry." The boys looked at each other and shrugged then went back to sleep. Harry fell into a deep, dreamless sleep and the next thing he heard was a scream. Harry's eyes drooped and everyone was then wide awake and Mrs. Weasley got everyone up and said, "Death Eaters are here! Quickly, get dressed!" Then she ran downstairs. Harry got up and Ron muttered, "Don't tell her, huh?" Harry blushed and Ron walked away from Harry. Ron, I didn't know they'd find out this quickly!! Harry thought in his mind. Harry saw a letter and opened it, 'because it was addressed to him. Harry, Death Eaters are going to attack the Weasleys' and kidnap you. I'm coming to get you. I think it was a mistake letting you go to the Weasleys', although not a mistake letting you leave the muggles, who are now dead. Professor Dumbledore Harry groaned and crumpled the letter up. Harry looked out of the window and gasped. 24 Death Eaters or more were surrounding the Weasleys' house! Suddenly, Harry saw a cloaked figure making its way to the house. a figure with blonde hair. Malfoy!! Harry gasped and ran downstairs. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. "Harry gets some floo powder and get out of here!" She yelled. Harry quickly said, "What about-----" Then he was blasted away and knocked out. Harry faintly heard a scream. Harry's eyes slid open slightly and saw Death Eaters pouring into the house. Harry heard someone yell, "Crucio!!!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley scream and all of the Weasleys checked to see what was wrong and Hermione ran to Harry to wake him up. Harry groaned. "Harry, c'mon." Ron muttered. Harry's eyes opened slowly. He saw Mrs. Weasley's body lying on the floor and saw too many Death Eaters behind Hermione. "Mione, watch it!" Harry croaked. Hermione turned around and screamed before she was blasted into a wall. Harry tried to get away, but he was stunned. (By the spell). Harry's body was picked up and he heard someone (one of the Death Eaters) say, "We came for what Master wanted. Let's go." Harry realized Lucius Malfoy was the one holding him and tried to squirm, but the stunning spell was too much for him and Harry looked back at Ron, who gave him a stony look. Harry closed his eyes and pretended that he wasn't going to get upset at Ron's angry look. Harry Potter. Harry's eyes snapped open. He was in a cell, and heard a familiar voice in his head. Harry shook his head and then a pain in his scar made Harry cringe and he lay back down and closed his eyes. Hours later Harry heard the door creak open and Harry was fast asleep until the person dragged him away. "Hey--! Let me go!" Harry was thrown into a room that seemed abandoned and Harry became confused. Why did they put me in here? There's no one in here! Harry thought. "Harry Potter," A voice hissed, and Harry stiffened. Ok, I guess I was wrong. Voldemort stepped to where Harry's form was and Harry tried to back away. "Foolish boy, do you really think you're getting away from me this time?" Voldemort sneered. Harry gulped. Voldemort walked closer to harry. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, getting really nervous. Voldemort stopped and smirked at the boy. "I have a better way to kill you." Harry's eyes grew wide as though realizing what he was going to do. "I'm going to go inside you and then start killing you slowly, and watch your suffering, boy." Harry gasped and tried to get away from the monster in front of him. He can't do this, Dumbledore will know he's in my body, he will he will he will---- Harry felt his arms being clamped to his sides and saw 2 Death Eaters holding his arms, making Harry struggle. "Mister Potter, it's not like you can get away, so stop your childish fighting, it's worthless," One of them said silkily and Harry haughtily glared at the one that was Lucius Malfoy. Then Harry felt something go into his mouth and Harry tried to gag, but it wasn't letting him. Harry was let go and he dropped to the floor. Then after that Voldemort was inside Harry, (unfortunately -_-, let's face it, he's gay. Nah I'm juts kidding. *laughs*) Harry and Voldemort's body both fell to the floor. Harry was just unconscious, and was trying to fight the evil presence in his body. Harry's eyes opened, but they weren't emerald green like Harry's usually are, but they were bright red. Malfoy and the other Death Eater stood there, waiting commands. "Malfoy, tell the others what happened except Snape--- I'm not sure of his loyalty. Now, I'm going to the Weasl--- the Wezlies?" Malfoy smirked. "The Weasleys, My Lord." Voldemort or uh, Harry looked rather amused. "Fine then. I'm going to the Weasleys' and make sure your son knows I am inside Potter, just so he can help me around the castle." With that possessed Harry walked out of the room after grabbing his wand from the floor. The Weasleys' were in woe when they saw Harry get kidnapped by Malfoy. Then they heard a bang and they jumped. Harry was back! Harry ran to them. "I got away!" he said, smiling, and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Thank Heavens, Harry" She said, smiling. Harry smiled. Meanwhile Dumbledore was getting anxious. "What is Voldemort planning to do with Harry, Severus?" He asked Snape. "I don't know I wasn't told," Snape said. Dumbledore closed his eyes, and sighed. Harry was brave yes, but Voldemort was stronger then Harry---- and that didn't make a big deal to Harry. Dumbledore said, "Is it possible that he wants something from Harry--? Perhaps his---life?" Snape looked angry. "I'm going to go and find out, by spying on Lucius, because he'd be blabbing the plan by now, so I'll be right back." And Snape disappeared. Meanwhile Harry was sitting outside, watching the sky. The Weasleys didn't know they were in grave danger from Harry, and if they did, they would shun him. Harry was stuck between telling them and not telling them. God, I hate this. Hate what, Mr. Potter? Harry jumped and looked around and realized that he was talking in his mind, where Voldemort was, and that was not a good thing to do. Nothing, I hate YOU! Should I care, Harry? .....I guess not. Harry turned his head away and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ron. "Hey mate, wanna play some Quidditch?" Ron asked. "Sure." Harry said. Harry grabbed his broom and everyone else went outside, Harry fell to the floor. "No-not now!!! Stop!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry's body crumpled up and the boy lost consciousness. Meanwhile Dumbledore had apparated into the Burrow to talk to the Weasleys and heard a scream. He ran upstairs to find a boy that looked like. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly. He walked to the unconscious boy slowly, as if waiting to be bitten. He had gotten news from Severus that the boy had escaped Voldemort, but was being possessed by him, which didn't seem likely, but it could happen. Harry's eyes opened, but they were bright red, they were Voldemort's eyes. Dumbledore gasped. "Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked. Harry/Voldemort turned around, with the sneer plastered on his face. "YOU!" Voldemort snarled. Dumbledore glowered at Voldemort. "Leave Harry's body this instant, Tom! Or do you want the Aurors to personally see to it?" Voldemort sneered. "The boy is under my control, and if you do see to it that the boy is killed, I will gladly see your bottom burned. The boy is mine, Dumbledore." Dumbledore shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Tom, Harry belongs to no one except himself." Voldemort growled. "You won't get him, old man!" Dumbledore said softly, "I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore stunned Voldemort/Harry and then Voldemort was sucked out of Harry's body. "I'm going to kill you, Dumbledore," Voldemort threatened before disappearing. Harry's body went limp. Then the Weasleys all came in, laughing. "Ron, too bad Harry didn't keep his promise," Fred said, laughing. Ron stopped laughing. He glared at the stairs. "Yeah, I know," He hissed. Then Dumbledore came down carrying Harry's body and everyone went stiff. "What happened?" They asked. "Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "What did he do to Harry???" Hermione demanded. "Took over Harry's body and you all let Voldemort in your house." They gasped. Later that night Harry was in bed and Ron came up. "Ron, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "No mate, I should be sorry," Ron said, and they both grinned. Then a shadow passed over their heads and they leapt up, but it swooped down on Ron and it went into his body. "RON!" Harry gasped, and ran to his fallen friend. Ron's eyes opened and they were bright red. "Harry Potter," Ron hissed. Harry clambered away from possessed Ron. Mrs. Weasley came to see what was wrong. "Boys!" She said sharply and then saw Ron's red eyes. "Ron!!!" She yelled. "My name is not Ron, you Mudblood; it is Lord Voldemort, and I--- oops." Ron looked down at his body. Harry gasped. Ron, come on, fight him! I did, so you can do it!!! Ron glared at Harry. "You're next, Potter," Voldemort hissed and Ron jumped out of the window, screaming while a grey shadow with red eyes left Ron's body. "RON!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled, jumping after Ron. "HARRY!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed before fainting. Harry landed on his feet, but Ron wasn't that lucky. Ron's eyes were back to their normal color. "I'm sorry mate," He wheezed. Harry's eyes filled with tears. "No, don't go!!!" Harry yelled. Ron's life left his body and Harry began crying. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Death Eaters began appearing around the house again and Mrs. Weasley had waken all the children up and they yelled, "LOOK OUT, HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Voldemort was back in his body and apparated to the scene, but luckily Harry and Ron were behind a bush. Harry hugged Ron's cold and lifeless body one last time before climbing up to the window and then fell into the bedroom. Voldemort yelled, "Give me Potter, and you will not be hurt!!!" Harry knew that he was lying. "I'll go," Harry said in a dead tone. "Harry, no!" Hermione said, hugging her friend. But it was too late. A Death Eater apparated into the room and it was Peter Pettigrew aka Scabbers. Peter grabbed one of Harry's arms and covered his mouth with the silver hand and disappeared. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione shrieked. "Kill them," Voldemort commanded. A blinding flash of green light told them that one of the Weasleys were dead. Hermione yelled, "GINNY!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Ginny's body fell out of the window as seeing she was standing next to the window. Dumbledore and tons of aurors appeared. "Leave them alone, Tom, and let Harry go," Dumbledore commanded. "NO, you old man, attack him!" Voldemort yelled at the Death Eaters and grabbed Harry from Peter. Harry began struggling immediately, but they disappeared. When Harry woke up, he was in the same dungeon as last time. What's he going to do this time?? Harry wondered. Then Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room, grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging the boy to a different room. (( This is not good at all, lol ( -_-) Harry closed his eyes and wondered why he had to be the-boy-who-lived. Harry was tossed into a room and left there, and Harry lost count of how many hours he was there. Then Voldemort came in and Harry had his head in his lap, trying to ponder something, when he had the strangest feeling he was being watched, so he turned around and tried not to wince when he saw Voldemort. "Potter, if you say anything to anyone again that I am in your body, I will see to it that you personally get killed." Voldemort snarled at the younger boy. Harry looked up expecting to see the face, but was met with a grey shadow. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed. Dumbledore shook his head. "We have to get Harry back quickly, of Voldemort will try to possess him again!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron's body was in the arms of Hermione. "What do we do with Ron?" She sobbed. "We'll bury him. Hopefully, he's in heaven," Dumbledore said, the last part he muttered. Then Remus appeared, carrying a body. It was Harry's body. "Harry!" Hermione yelled gleefully. "No one was there," Remus said, looking suspicious. "Hmm." Dumbledore said, staring at the body. "Mmm?" Harry groaned. Harry opened his eyes. "Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked the boy. "Yes, sir, I am fine," Harry said, grinning a bit. 


End file.
